The Beauty and The Basket Case
by sonofmaster
Summary: In an alternate reality. The Toys are human, and students at John Lasseter memorial High School. Rex and his friends meet two new students. Woody and Buzz are great guys, but Rex is more interested in the new red-headed girl in his English class.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In an alternate reality. The Toys are human, and students at John Lasseter memorial High School. Rex and his friends meet two new students. Woody and Buzz are great guys, but Rex is more interested in the new red-headed girl in his English class.

Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story or its characters. I wish I did, I'd be rich.

I want to get physical description of the main characters out of the way really fast. So, here we go in no real order.

Rex- age 16. Sophomore. 6 foot 2, fairly muscular. Long black hair, wears a white t-shirt with a green jacket, blue jeans, and lizard skin moccasins.

Woody –age 17. Junior. 6 ft even. Skinny, but with a little muscle and fat. Short brown hair. Wears a red or yellow polo shirt, Blue jeans, and cowboy boots (no spurs mind you).

Jessie – age 15. Sophomore. 5 foot 4. Slender, healthy build. Long Red hair. Wears white or black T-shirt, tan pants, and tan suede shoes.

Buzz- Age 17. Junior. 5 foot 8. Regular build, not really skinny but not really fat. Wears white hoodie with a green stripe across the chest, and a purple hood.

Slinky - Age 17. Junior. 6 foot 2. Skinny as a rail. Short, matted brown hair. Wears light brown t-shirt, and dark brown pants.

L-G-M (The Aliens, or Little Green Men.) - Stands for Lucas, Gary, and Martin. Age 16. Sophomores. Identical triplets. 5 foot 4. Bald. Wear blue T-shirts, and jeans.

Hamm -Age 16. Sophomore. 5 foot 5. Chubby, but not too fat. Short, curly blond hair. Wears light red t-shirt, and brown pants.

Potato-Head – Age 17. Junior. 5 foot 6. Pretty fat, and kind of round. Buzz cut black hair, and thin black mustache. Wears a black baseball cap, Brown polo shirt, and black slacks.

Bullseye- Age 16. Sophomore. 5 foot 10. Slender, with slight fat around belly. Medium length, wild, brown hair. Wears brown T-shirt with a white Bulls-eye on it, and blue jeans.

So, now that's over with. Let's get on with the show! Reviews would be nice.

* * *

Woody hurried down the stairs. He didn't want to be late for his first day at his new school. He looked back up the stairs and called out to his sister and Buzz. "Come on guys, hurry up! We don't want to be late for our first day!"

Andy Davis looked over to see his son pulling his boots on, while trying to his backpack on at the same time. He chuckled to himself. "You need help Woody?'

"No, I got it dad." Woody said confidently. While he had managed to get the backpack on, one of the boots was being stubborn.

"To infinity, and beyond!" cried Buzz as he slid down the banister. Andy laughed as his adopted son landed on his feet. Buzz's father, Zurg, had been Andy's friend for as long as he could remember. And their children had become best friends as well. When Zurg was killed by a drunk driver six years ago, it took Andy all of two seconds to decide to adopt Buzz. Zurg didn't have any family, and his wife had died in child birth, so rather than let Buzz get put in a foster home, Andy did the right thing, and what he thought Zurg would have wanted.

Woody finally managed to get his boot on, and stood up ready to go. "Jessie!" He cried up the steps. "We're waiting on you!"

Buzz grabbed his bag, and nudged Woody in the shoulder. "You know girls. She's probably still working on her hair."

"I heard that Buzz." The boys turned to see Jessie on her way down the stairs. Buzz looked slightly embarrassed.

Woody turned to Andy "OK dad, we're heading out."

Andy waved as they started out the door. "Have a good time. Hope you meet some new friends."

Buzz gave Andy a salute, and followed Woody and Jessie out the door. Mr. Davis smiled. Buzz had been doing that, since he was five years old. Andy looked at his watch and realized he had better get to work.

* * *

Rex bolted down the hallway. He was going to be late, he just knew it! He reached the door to Mr. Wheezy's class room, and ran inside to his desk as fast has his feet could carry him.

Hamm and Bullseye looked up as Rex slipped into his seat between them. Behind them, L.G.M watched as he sat trying to catch his breath. "Greetings Rex." They said in perfect unison.

"Hey… guys." He answered back between breaths. Then he turned to Hamm "What did I miss? Was it important? What's going on!"

Hamm rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened, you basket case." Sometimes being Rex's friend was a pain in the butt.

Bullseye wadded up a piece of paper and threw it in a basket across the room. "Yes, perfect shot!" he said.

Rex looked around and noticed something was out of the ordinary. "Where's Mr. Wheezy?" he asked sounding nervous.

Bullseye answered without looking up from his target practice. "He's not here yet." He said while sinking another basket.

"Like I said, nothing has happened." Hamm said

Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Wheezy stepped in the door. He was a short, round man. He always wore a white dress shirt, a black tweed jacket, and a red bow tie. He said bow ties where the mark of a gentleman. "Hello there folks. Sorry I'm late," he said clapping his hands together, "but I'm here now so let's get to work. We will be breaking up into groups of two or three to read a story and answer the questions on this work sheet." He pulled the worksheet out and began passing it out. Once everyone had received their copy. Everyone began moving desks and getting into groups. Mr. Wheezy wrote the name and page number of the story in the board so they could find it in their text books.

L.G.M had formed a sort of circle with their desks, and Rex, Hamm, and Bullseye had pushed theirs together to get to work.

Before they could get started there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see who it was. "Come in." said Mr. Wheezy.

Rex watched as the door opened. Slowly a girl with red hair stepped inside. Rex felt his mouth open wide in awe. This was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her long red hair flowed elegantly. Her eyes were the most wonderful shade of green he had ever seen. Everything about this girl was absolutely perfect.

She looked over at Mr. Wheezy "Hi, the lady in the office said to come up here."

Mr. Wheezy nodded. "You must be the student I was told about." He motioned for her to come over to him. She walked over to his desk as he stood up. "Everyone." He said "This is Jessie Davis."

_Jessie Davis! _Rex thought to himself. It was a simple name, but to Rex it was the most wonderful thing he ever heard.

"She's new here, and I expect you all to make her feel welcome." Continued Mr. Wheezy.

Apparently, L.G.M. thought he meant to do so literally at that moment. "Welcome to our school Jessie." She looked over at them thinking they were joking with her. However the three of them all had very sincere looks on their faces.

"You get used to them." Mr. Wheezy said with a chuckle. "Now here's you text book, and this is the worksheet we're working on today." She took them as he continued to speak. "Now let's get you a partner." He looked around the room for a moment. "Rex, you always work with Hamm and Bullseye, how about a change of pace?"

Rex stared at the teacher as if the man had just asked him to swim with hungry alligators. Rex felt excited and terrified all at the same time. On one hand he wanted to work with her so he could talk to her and get to know her better. But on the other hand, He felt so nervous about the very idea of talking to her he knew he would screw it up.

"Earth to Rex, come in Rex." Said Hamm sarcastically, when Rex had failed to respond for nearly a minute.

Rex shot Hamm an annoyed look and turned back to Mr. Wheezy. "Sure." Rex said trying to sound casual.

"Good man." Said Mr. Wheezy, with a smile on his face. He turned and went back to his desk while Rex pulled his desk over to an empty one that had been abandoned by a student who had left to sit with their partner. While he and Jessie sat down, he tried to think of something to say.

He didn't have to worry about it, as Jessie beat him to it. "So," she said casually. "Your Rex?"

He blushed slightly. _She said my name! _He thought happily. "Y-yeah, that's m-me." He said, his voice trembling.

She looked at him kind of funny. "Is something wrong? You seem kind of…upset."

"No! Nothing's wrong! I'm fine!" he had said it so loud half the class, including Mr. Wheezy, was staring at him. "Really, I'm ok." he said with more control. "It's just…." _Think of something you moron! Hurry! _"… I get nervous when I meet new people." He said quickly.

"Oh, I understand." Jessie said smiling. "It happens to everyone. No big deal."

"Yeah," Rex added feeling a bit more calm. "No big deal."

After that they got to work on the paper. Rex was happy to learn that not only was Jessie beautiful, she was smart as well. They worked pretty well together, and Rex found himself feeling more and more relaxed. At the end of the period, Jessie waved bye to Rex and said "See you tomorrow!"

Rex waved back smiling, And for during his next period, he found himself staring at the clock, waiting for tomorrow to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

The events of this chapter's first section take place at the same time as Rex and Jessie's class.

* * *

Potato-Head struggled to keep his eyes open. The problem with school was even if you had absolutely no interest in the subject, you weren't allowed to sleep. And this was math! Who liked doing math? Sitting next to him, Slinky was taking notes. Well, that's what it looked like anyway. Actually he was just doodling while he waited for the teacher to finish talking.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mr. R.C. walked over and opened the door. Two boys stepped in. "Kids." Said the teacher, "We have some new students joining us. What are you names boys?"

"Woody."

"Buzz."

"Woody and Buzz" said the teacher. "Well you boys sit at that table over there with my two favorite slackers" Slinky and Potato-Head rolled their eyes. Mr. R.C. always called them that. They knew he was kidding though, so they didn't have a problem with it.

Woody and Buzz sat down as Mr. R.C. went back to his lecture at the front of the class. Slinky figured that they would be sitting together for awhile, so he might as well get to know them. "Hi," he said "I'm Slinky." He held out his hand.

Woody grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

Buzz did the same, and then offered his hand to Potato-Head. "Yeah, yeah, Name's Potato-Head."

Woody shook his hand after Buzz. "Nice to meet you to, Potato-Head."

"Hey!" Potato-Head in mock seriousness. "That's Mr. Potato-Head to you!"

Slinky rolled his eyes. "He says that all time. I don't see why he thinks it's funny."

"What's it matter to you? I enjoy it, and that's all that counts. " said Potato-Head smiling. Before Slinky could respond, the bell rang.

"So," said Slinky to the new guys. "Where you headed?"

Woody looked at his schedule. "Mr. Wheezy for English."

Slinky smiled. "Really? That's where I'm going. Come on, I'll show you the way." Woody said bye to Buzz and Potato-Head, then followed Slinky out the door.

Buzz looked at his own schedule, then at Potato-Head. "I don't suppose you know where Mr. Sarge's class is?"

Potato-Head sighed. "Yeah, that's my next class too. Come on." He started out the door with Buzz following him.

* * *

"_Oh, No!"Jessie screamed as the mugger cornered her in the dark alley._

"_Bwahahaha!" The Mugger laughed evilly. _

"_Not so fast!" cried a voice behind the mugger. The villain turned around to be greeted by a powerful uppercut._

_The thief fell to the ground, allowing Jessie to see who had saved her._

"_Rex!" she cried as she ran towards him. She threw her arms around Rex. "You're my hero!"_

The bell snapped Rex out of his heroic daydreams. He grabbed his stuff and left for his next class. "I can't stop thinking about her." Rex mumbled to himself. I entered his next class, and sat down in his seat. Rex tried to pay attention, he really did. However, within moments, his mind had wandered back to Jessie.

_This is crazy. _He thought. _I've never felt this way about someone before. _Rex sat silently in class, thinking to himself. Before he knew it class was over. _Time for lunch. _Rex thought. He decided he'd talk to the guys about it during lunch. Maybe they would know what to do.


End file.
